I Have a Heart
by Meraculas
Summary: Rosalie has always dreamed of being a mother. How does one small action allow for her to finally have her dream once her life has come to a shattering halt? Picking up the pieces, Rose soon teaches the Volturi that having a heart makes you stronger than any gift could possibly afford.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I assure you, while we share the same first name, my broke butt doesn't own Twilight, that's Stephanie Meyer's rich tush. Lucky girl.

* * *

Nothing against Emmett, love him like a brother (everyone does), but for this there is no Rose and Emmett action.

It's been a long time since I read the books, but I watched the movies the other day (Kellan Lutz induced marathon, yum), and thought how great Rosalie would be in Esme's role. That of course led to the realization that for that to truly happen Rose would need to be away from Esme. Then came the question, who would she be mother too? Bree, no, too late and Rose would be with the Cullen's by then, so it would automatically be Esme. Jane and Alec? Very plausible, in fact if you throw in some drama here and add a pinch of human blood there, well it becomes very possible.

Rose is with the Volturi and playing mother to Jane and Alec (and yes, in the books they are 12 because Aro waited for them to be old enough because they'd already made those immortal children laws, but for my purpose they're 6, a mob began to burn them at the stake and Aro saved them and turned them sooner than he'd have liked), so I asked myself, who'd make a good father? And then I thought of the game hide-and-seek. How cool would it be if their father always cheated when playing that game? Suddenly Demetri was the dad.

But seriously, nothing against Emmett, Rose just took a different path before she met him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I honestly never thought my life would lead to this. I always saw myself dying surrounded by my children and hordes of grandchildren. Maybe if I was really lucky there'd be a great-grandchild in there as well. Instead I died bleeding out on a sidewalk because my fiancée and his friends raped and beat me.

Or so I had thought.

I woke, what I later learned was three days later to the sounds of an argument. Three people were standing around me arguing. I barely remember their words only that it was about me. It had hurt at the time.

Esme, the only woman in the room, welcomed me with open arms. Literally. She was so much a mother, so much wanting to be a mother. But I didn't need a mother.

Carlisle was the older of the two men in the room. He spoke to me, explaining what had happened. Explaining that I was now a vampire. Dead but never able to die. A cruel joke really.

Edward was the other man in the room. He was about my age, and despite being beautiful, I hated him. He'd been arguing with Carlisle about me. He didn't think I should be here. He assumed Carlisle had turned me to become his mate and he wouldn't have it. Neither did I. Two things we agreed on but I didn't care, I didn't like him.

He didn't like me, he didn't want me. Everyone wanted me. That was when the memory of my death flashed before my eyes. I was across the room and cowering in a corner before I even realized that what I had remembered was my death. Esme was instantly at my side, trying to comfort me. I may not have needed a mother, but I couldn't not let her comfort me. I was raised to be the center of attention and letting her worry was me getting that attention. I was selfish and spoiled.

Three days later, I started my revenge against those responsible for my death. Royce's best man was my first victim. I made sure not to spill any blood. Carlisle and Esme would be so disappointed if I were to drink from humans, even though they smelled so good.

I wasn't as successful with my second victim. He'd tried to fight me and his hand broke on my face. Blood dropped to the floor of his apartment and all I saw was red. The next thing I remembered was a room painted in his blood and a taste in my mouth that was like honey covering marshmallows despite my brain saying that it should be copper I was tasting.

I tried not to spill blood with the third, but if he crashed into a table breaking skin, it wasn't on purpose. I swear. But he tasted so good in the end.

I stopped pretending by the fifth guy. And when all six of Royce's friends were dead and he remained, I knew I couldn't stop. Sure I tortured the bastard, emotionally, mentally, maybe even spiritually at one point. But in the end, I drained him dry and then I went out and ate his maid simply because I felt like it.

I cleaned up after each kill. I didn't want Carlisle to be disappointed in me. And I'd heard his tales about the Volturi. If they found out a vampire was hunting and not trying to hid it they might try and kill me. But mostly it was because of Carlisle.

But the night after Royce, there was a look in his golden eyes. Esme couldn't look at me, and Edward. I knew he didn't like me but did he really have to take it that far. Did he really have to mind rape me and then tell Carlisle I liked eating humans.

It had been easy to hide, I was only a couple of weeks old, no matter how many animals they had me eat my eyes were staying crimson, something Carlisle said was normal. And I was determined to stop drinking humans after Royce. But instead he threw me out of his so called family. Said that I had a choice: stay and stop drinking humans or leave and continue. I never even got to answer, instead Edward said that I liked it too much and wouldn't be able to stop.

I wandered for a while, making my way up into Canada and then into Russia. Eating humans the entire time. After all, that was what I was expected to do, and I was never one to disappoint.

Eventually I made my way to Italy. I'd always wanted to go there, I'd fought Royce about that being where we went for a honeymoon, but he refused. Instead we were supposed to go to Germany; he was probably a secret communist. After all they're all about what one has, everyone else has, and that did kind of lead to me dying.

I visited Venice, Rome, hell I saw every major city in Italy before making my way to Volterra. Carlisle had talked so much about the Volturi, making them seem like gods, but also the darkest things that could inhabit our world, and I kind of wanted to know which was true. I thought that maybe they'd take me in.

I can still remember the day I finally met the leaders as if it were but an hour ago. Aro sat between Marcus and Caius, and just a little in front of them; Marcus was on Aro's left, Caius his right. I'd been both terrified and giddy. And oddly it was Aro that scared me the most. I'd heard Carlisle talk about how cold hearted and ruthless Caius was, but he looked bored more than menacing, he always has. But Aro terrified me, he had on this obviously fake smile and his eyes said that he wanted nothing more than to be someplace else. Marcus looked as if he weren't even there.

Aro had stepped down from his throne and greeted me kindly, he almost seemed to want to hug me, and that creeped me out even more. Caius chuckled, "She's a scared little weak thing."

Aro's smile grew and he asked me who I was and why I'd come. I told him my name, told him that his friend Carlisle had sired me. His smile seemed to become more genuine when I said my maker's name, he asked how Carlisle was. I told him as best as I could, but I admitted that it had been almost a year since I'd seen him.

Caius, I could tell, was growing more and more bored with our conversation and asked why I'd come. I answered that I was hoping to join their guard. Caius laughed; it was the cruelest thing I'd ever heard. It's wasn't irritating like nails on a chalk board could be, but it was heartless and was pure malice. It made me want to cry and slap him, his laugh made me angry more than anything.

"And what gift could you offer us, sweet Rosalie?" Aro had asked.

I remember looking nervously around the room before raising my head high and looking Aro dead center in the eye, "I have a heart."

He'd laughed then, cold and emotionless. Nothing like Caius' and I vaguely remember wishing that he had been the one to laugh. Instead Caius smirked. Marcus looked at me though. I remember that most of all. Marcus seemed to have woken from whatever dream or memory he's always taken away by. Aro laughed, Caius smirked, and Marcus looked at me.

Aro waved me out of the room saying that the guard had no use for me and that a heart was weakness and the Volturi guard was never weak. No one was allowed a heart, and despite wanting to be part of a family, I refused to give mine up. My heart was all I had.


	2. Chapter 2

This whole story is now written, so baring any forgetfulness on my part, or a period of internet loss, I plan to update once a week until we reach the end (only nine chapters, sorry). Interesting tidbit, I had the most fun writing chapter five. Also, Great Big Sea was the writing soundtrack for this whole story, except the last two chapters, that was the score from the Outlander TV series.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I remember leaving the council chambers confused and yet resolved with my fate. I was confused by the leader's actions, but I refused to compromise myself and I knew that if I wanted to join the Volturi I would have to.

Walking the halls towards the exit, two young children raced part me at vampiric speeds. I knew that was impossible, Esme had explained to me that vampires were forbidden from turning young children and that the making of immortal children was outlawed. Yet there were two young children, possibly five years old and yet both vampires. They stopped when they saw me, the boy looking at me quizzically while the girl, obviously his twin sister, asked me who I was. I told them that I wasn't important. The girl shrugged before running away. The boy looked back at his retreating sister before turning to look at me again, I'll always remember that wise look in his innocent crimson eyes "everyone's important" he told me quietly before running after his sister.

I'd smiled at his words and continued on my way. The Volturi didn't want me, so why should I stay? Turning a corner I nearly crashed into a man. He was tall with light sandy brown hair and he looked tired, but when he saw me a smile played across his face and his black eyes lit up. He introduced himself as Demetri and asked my name, I answered. He asked if he could help me, I told him that I was on my way out. He offered to escort me, giving me his arm. I remember joking about his being a true gentleman.

He kept asking me questions, wanting to know about my life, when I was turned, where I was staying, why I was here. I'd refused to answer his questions. I didn't know the man, and he seemed far too forward for my liking, even if he was acting like a gentleman while he was doing it.

The two young children raced passed again, skidding to a halt and asking Demetri what happened to their game. I remember that he sighed theatrically as he said that he had to play gentleman and escort the fair maiden from the castle and back to rude society. I laughed; I think he meant for me too, the kids laughed as well. He told them that he'd find them when he was finished and they could keep playing.

After they had left I couldn't help asking about them. Demetri told me they were the last of the immortal children, only allowed to live today because Aro wanted their gifts. He told me how Jane and Alec had adopted him as their father despite Aro having been the one to turn them and that it kind of made the far older vampire angry.

As he finished we reached the exit, I was half way through the door and out of the Volturi's way when I asked about their mother. I vividly recall Demetri's surprise at the question and his answer that they didn't have one.

"Everyone needs a mother." I answered him quietly before finally leaving.

I'd spent the day in Volterra; it was very sunny in Italy so it wasn't safe to travel by day. Once the sun set, I left the city heading for Sicily. I had really liked the place, so I thought I'd go back. I liked all of Italy, and didn't plan on ever returning to the US, so Sicily was the best place for me.

On my way there though, I came across a woman beating her children. My maternal instinct reared up and later that night I snuck into the woman's house and drank her in her sleep. No child deserved to be beaten, they should be loved. I watched as the next day their father woke to find his wife dead in the bed next to him. The day after that, the father's sister took the children to stay with her and I left.

I eventually reached Sicily, only having to stop once more - for more than the sun -, and that had been to save a wife being abused by her husband. That justice had felt better than saving those children.

It was horrifying how over the next five years I found so much abuse in people's homes. At first I honestly tried not to interfere, but in the end I couldn't stop myself from intervening. No woman should be beaten and no child deserved to be neglected. And if it meant I got to eat without too much hunting, then so be it.

I remember that war had just officially broken out in Europe when he found me. I remember I had been watching a news report and Mussolini was on the screen when someone knocked at the door of the apartment I had been living in. I didn't know anyone, and the landlord didn't like people going around knocking on doors and so stopped it, so I didn't know who it possibly could be.

I slowly answered the door, and once it was open I was surprised to see Demetri standing on the other side looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. He smiled brightly when he saw me and stepped passed me into the room. It irritated me that he thought he could do that, and I said just about as much. He laughed, his back turned to me as he surveyed my meager home.

Finally I asked him why he was there, and regretted it when I heard his answer.

I don't remember anything about the journey back to Volterra, only that when we got there, Demetri had to lead me into the throne room pulling me by the elbow. Aro sat in his seat with Caius and Marcus in theirs. Caius looked as he had before only instead of looking bored he seemed alive, Marcus was as absent as he had been the last time. Aro sat with a disappointed look and a scowl on his face, while his hands rested in front of him. His elbows rested on the arm rests while his long finger were interlaced in front of him, he almost seemed thoughtful, except for the cold look in his eyes, the scowl on his face, and the disappointment on his brow.

I remember him saying something about Carlisle being so disappointed in me, but I don't remember what else he said. Well, I remember him sentencing me to death for nearly exposing our race. That got my attention and I asked to know how. Asked might not have been the correct phrase but one demands nothing from Aro and so I maintain that I asked for clarification.

He said something about killing men and women and not hiding the bodies or how they died. He said that the Sicilian police were starting to ask questions about a possible serial killer and some people were whispering vampire.

I remember him mentioning something about Mussolini, but I was still trying to wrap my mind around being executed for saving people's lives. I even told him something of the like. He smiled that fake smile of his at me and said that there is no such thing as kindness and that even though I think I saved them I only made things worse.

There I will openly admit to arguing with Aro, the leader of the Volturi. I argued that I saved them from the emotional wounds, that, yes, with the war it was possible they would still die a horrid death, but at least they didn't have to worry about the emotional and mental scars of having your husband beat you or having your parents ignore and abandon you. But Aro had refused to listen to me, yet I continued to fight him. I knew I wasn't likely to win, but I had to at least make him see that having a heart doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong. But I refuse to admit that I called Aro heartless, because really, I'm not that stupid.

It was after the supposed moment where I called Aro heartless that Marcus spoke. I didn't know where the voice saying to let me live came from until I saw Aro turn to look at the absent vampire and demanded to know his reasoning.

"She has heart." Marcus answered in a voice raspy from lack of use.

"What she has is a ruthless heart not willing to compromise until vengeance has been delivered." Caius added, "I can respect that."

Aro turned to look at his other co-leader. I think he might have been as surprised as I was that the vampire that once started a war with a Russian clan for no reason other than wanting bloodshed would take Marcus' side on letting me live, but he had and to this day I don't know why; unless it had been to anger Aro, which I wouldn't put past him.

All the same, majority ruled and here I am - alive, so to speak.

My companion smiled as I finished my story, her pale features sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window as she spoke in her airy voice, "But that's not exactly everything and you know it, Rosalie."

I hung my head and laughed, "But you know the rest, I've been here with you ever since."

Athenodora laid a gentle hand on my arm, "Maybe, but you're not always in this room with me. That's why I asked to hear your story."

"I live my days staying out of everyone's way. Aro doesn't want me here and despite the claims of otherwise he's the one that's really in control of the Volturi. I'm learning how to knit, I never thought I'd do that until I was seventy but I'm learning to knit. That's really the only thing that's happening to me."

Caius's mate smiled at me, she's always been so nice to me. Ever since that day where Marcus and Caius out voted Aro and I got to live - on the sole condition that it be in Volterra - Athenodora has been on my side. Marcus has gone back to his absent state and Caius doesn't care about me one way or another.

"There has to be more to your story, Rosalie. Tell me about the people you've met since moving here."

"I haven't met anyone. I just try to stay out of everyone's way."

"But you wanted to join the guard once."

"What I wanted was to belong."

"Then get to know the people here, you'll find that not all of them are bad. Meet some people, make some friends. Tell me all about it."

I smiled up at the far older woman with long silky gold hair and ruby eyes, "I guess my story's still being written."


	3. Chapter 3

Amen for the Twilight wiki, without it I might have stalled and never been able to get this put together and out. That or I could have just reread the books, but that takes time and I'm already reading two books at the moment anyways. Twilight wiki: faster and the information is easier to find.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Leaving Athenodora's chamber, I looked back on what she had said to me. Basically she told me, or maybe ordered since she was the wife of one of the Volturi leaders, to get a life. Not very nice, but she had a way with words that had made it sound nice. She wanted me to get to know the people that lived in the city, well maybe not the people but the vampires. Okay, I could do that. I mean, I had managed a full on argument with Aro, so saying hi to someone really shouldn't be that hard.

I resolved to do just that when a blonde blur went racing past me at an all too unnatural speed - unless that person was a vampire. I turned to see who it was, thinking that maybe this could be the first person I'd meet, when another person ran past me. This one slowed and stopped, turning to look at me Alec watched me with his far too intelligent eyes before asking, "Want to join us? We're playing tag with dad and he's it."

"Is that all you and your sister ever do - play tag and run through the halls? You know that you shouldn't be running in the halls, don't you?" I asked the eternal six year-old with a smile.

Alec rolled his eyes "No one seems to mind, and it's not like we're going to hurt ourselves, we _are_ vampires with rock hard skin. Or haven't you noticed?"

At that my smile brightened and I playfully crossed my arms over my chest, "Now don't get snarky with me, young man, it's impolite."

Alec looked down to the polished marble floor, shuffling his feet. "I'm sorry, but would you like to play with us?"

"What's the magic word?"

Alec looked up at me, surprise and then hope written as plain as words across his face, "Please."

"Please what?" I goaded.

"Please will you play with us?" He asked excited to the point I half expected to see him start jumping up and down.

"Sure, but how will we ever let your father know?" I answered.

I saw Alec's eyes widen in some sort of playful fear before he took off down the hall as fast of his supernatural feet would allow him. I shook my head at him running in the halls again before turning in the direction Alec had stared; I suddenly found myself looking at the twin's adopted father and the partial reason I was trapped in Volterra - Demetri.

"I've never seen someone manage to successfully scold him before." He commented, honestly sounding impressed.

That surprised me, not his reaction but his words, "He doesn't listen to you?"

"Oh he does, both him and his sister. Half the time I'm the only one that they will listen to, but no one other than myself have managed to scold either of them before and not get injured."

"Injured, they actually would attack someone?" I asked shocked at thinking of sweet Alec hurting someone for trying to instill in him some manners and good habits.

"Should have seen when Jane accidentally broke one of Aro's Grecian vases." Demetri answered with a shrug and a dark look in his crimson eyes, "I half expected him to kill her on the spot, instead he gave her an hour lecture on respecting people's belongings and looking where she was going. When he finished, she kicked him in the shins and ran off. After that I was certain he was going to kill her, instead he told me to talk to her. I did, gave her Aro's speech word for word and it seemed to work. She still hid in my room for an entire month without leaving to even eat because she was afraid of Aro, but the speech worked from what I can tell."

I laughed at the image of little Jane kicking Aro, and at the thought of her hiding from someone. In the year that I'd been here I'd seen how the Volturi behaved, I might not have interacted with any of them, but I knew about all of them. Jane was a tough girl, always standing up for her shy and drawn in younger twin and I honestly could not picture her hiding. Especially after hearing that she had attacked someone.

I smiled, "I guess I should be honoured that he did listen then."

"Probably." He agreed as he nudged me with a crossed elbow, "And you're it."

I stood stunned for a second before he took off at break neck speed down the hall. I let my anger at being duped simmer for half a second before I followed, ignoring my own words about hallways and running.

Athenodora would probably laugh when I tell her about this later.

Three hours later, after we had exhausted ourselves with tag, Jane pulled me by the hand into the outdoor garden. It was protected from prying human eyes with high walls, but the sun still glittered in flashing off our skin creating rainbows in the puddles on the flagstone ground, still wet with the rain that fell earlier.

Jane dropped herself onto one of the benches looking over the brightly coloured flowers and sighed, "Can we do that again tomorrow?"

Alec joined in from his place sitting atop Demetri's shoulders, "Please, it's more fun with more people playing."

I laughed hearing Alec's admission. Demetri did too as he removed the young brunette boy from his perch, "I'm not sure, I'm supposed to be patrolling tomorrow."

"Just Rosalie then, please say yes!" Jane exclaimed excitedly looking between myself and her father.

Demetri turned a hopeful look my way. I laughed playfully before agreeing to the children with bright hopeful looks on their shimmering faces. I am far too weak when I comes to children, always have been. They whooped with joy and took off for parts of the castle unknown.

Alone, Demetri sat on the edge of one of the three fountains in the large garden, "Thank you for agreeing to that."

I waved him off, "It's not a problem. I've always had a soft spot for children."

He laughed, "Guessed as much." I looked at him slightly confused. "You were killing to protect them, remember." He offered in reply to my silent question.

I took a seat on the bench Jane had abandoned and watched the sun's reflection in the scattered puddles. We sat there, in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Demetri spoke again, "Did you have any children when you were alive?"

I looked up at him in surprise, Athenodora had been the only one interested in my past. Sulpicia hadn't cared to hear it when I was telling Athenodora, she'd inquire about certain things, but in general she was indifferent towards me. Sure, the Volturi queens and their keeper, Corin, were the only people I had interacted with during my stay, but I was under the impression you didn't ask about each other's past.

"I -" I stammered out in surprise.

"I'm sorry, your story is your own." Demetri said, he must have noticed my surprise at the question.

"No, it's - no I didn't get to have the chance." I told him putting my shock aside. "I wanted them. I dreamed about what they would look like and what I would name them all. But I never got the chance."

"I'm sorry. Did you come from a large family?" His continued interest in my past surprised me a little. Was this what making friends was like? I'd never really had that when I was alive. My family selected my friends from among their peers. Vera and I had grown up together, and she had been my only real friend through all the social connections I had made.

"No, I had two younger brothers that I helped care for. My father worked at a bank and my mother was a homemaker. I was engaged, the son of the bank's owner, but then-" I trailed off gesturing vaguely at my body, glittering in the now slowly setting orange glow of the sun.

"Ah, Carlisle turned you." He nodded in understanding, "From what I understand about him, he's only ever turned people who were already dying, was that the case? I understand if you don't want to answer."

I smiled answering, "You just want to know who your kids are spending time with." He shrugged nonchalantly not bothering to answer directly, "It's fine really, I was dying when he found me. Royce - my fiancé - he'd attacked me, him and some friends." I felt myself smile absently despite the agony I felt remembering the horrible event. Staring off into the distance I took a deep all-be-it unneeded breath before continuing, "That's why Carlisle threw me out actually, I took revenge afterwards. I saved Royce for last, I wanted him to know what was coming." I laughed softly, "I even stole a wedding dress for when I killed him. But I got a taste for human blood and Edward was convinced I wouldn't be able to give it up and convinced Carlisle and Esme of that. I like to think I could have - given up human blood - it was only during the revenge, and it happened by accident the first time, but I was finished with them." I looked down at my hands, primly folded in my lap, "They couldn't hurt me anymore, or anyone else like that."

I don't know how long we sat in silence after that, but eventually I became aware of Demetri moving. He moved from the fountain to the seat next to me on the bench, placing a hand atop mine in reassurance. I didn't say how Royce and his friends had hurt me, but looking at Demetri I had a sinking fear that he had figured it out.

"I'm sorry." He said again, "It explains why you were also protective of women being abused."

"Yeah, after what I had gone through I just couldn't stand to see it happening to people who couldn't protect themselves like I can now. It was unfair, and it still is that people can do that and get away with it." I needed to shake myself slightly to pull away from the horrible place my mind was taking me. "What about you?" Demetri looked at me questioningly, "You seem really good with Jane and Alec, did you have any kids ... before?"

"Sort of. My brother was married and had four kids, but then he died. As was the custom, I ended up marrying his widow. She was pregnant when Amun found and turned me."

"Amun?" I asked at the unfamiliar name.

He laughed, "He's the Egyptian coven leader. They were mounting another attack on one of the Greek covens, which is why he was in Greece. He was great, a lot like an older brother to me, helped me develop my gift."

"You're Greek?" I asked surprised, I'd noticed that he had hints of some foreign accent different than the mix of Italian most of the guard sported.

"Don't sound so offended, you're American." He said nudging me playfully in the shoulder.

"New York specifically, thank you, I was just surprised, you don't sound Greek."

"I was turned back in 1011, and after that I was in Egypt until the 1200s, then here with the Volturi. It just changed over the years."

"Wow, you're old." I joked, but really, wow he was old. Well, compared to me, compared to Aro or Caius he was pretty young. Both of them, and Marcus of course, had seen Rome flourish and fall.

He laughed, "and you should be in diapers."

I shrugged, "Fair enough." We lapsed back into silence after that. In the back of my mind I took the time to worry about how he would see me now, knowing what he knew about my past, and how he figured out the truth of the attack without me actually saying anything. But he certainly couldn't say I was bad for Jane and Alec.

"We should get inside," He said standing and offering me a hand, "Heidi's bringing in a party for us."

I smiled as I took his hand and let him lead me into the castle corridor and towards to chamber where we would have our meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange thing, starting chapters are the hardest thing for me (it took ages for me to get this one started), but once I start I'm generally very good after that. And yes, I weakened Renata's shield, in the books/on the wiki it is actually said to be like Bella's shield (a bubble), but I changed it, sorry. Also, the length, yeah, I don't know what happened there. Don't expect it to happen again until maybe the second last chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

One thing I learned fairly quickly over the years as a vampire was that there was always going to be a war. Peace could not exist without war, just as light could not exist without dark and good with evil, death with life. I learned that as what had been World War II turned into the Cold War with the Korean War and the Vietnam War, which was still occurring.

We vampires were not exempt from feeling the effects of the wars that humans fought. I finally learned what Aro had been referencing with regard to Mussolini. He'd had a member of the guard posing as one of the man's advisors, sending some of the prisoners to Volterra where we ... dealt with them. Several of the guard also over saw various Nazi concentration camps, free meals. We'd also had members working with the Allies of course, it was always good to have a finger in all the pies, that way we knew we'd be safe. Not that we couldn't take care of ourselves.

Eventually though, that war ended. We had peace for a few short years then the Americans and the Soviets turned on each other, began amassing arms. During all that the Korean War began, again we had members on both sides. War breed great opportunities for free food. Shoot the person where you bit them and no one would know a vampire had gotten them.

Korea ended and then Vietnam began. The cycle was renewed.

For the most part, the wars never affected me. I still wasn't allowed out of Volterra, even after nearly two decades. I grew to mind my imprisonment less after Jane and Alec took me in, much as Athenodora had when I'd first arrived, though I knew enough that part of my acceptance could be a result of Corin and her contentment gift. When I first realized what was happening with the twins, despite my always having wanted to be a mother, I'd been scared. But perhaps all women experienced that fear as they realized they would have to care for another. Athenodora assured me of that when I expressed my fear to her.

Demetri hadn't been around when the twins first adopted me as their mother, he'd been dealing with a rogue vampire before he joined Felix in Korea. I'd been worried how he'd react when he came back - we'd developed an easy friendship over the years since Jane and Alec always wanted to play with us - I didn't want him to feel replaced. He'd laughed when I'd hesitantly told him about it saying that he'd have been surprised if it didn't happen. I'd hit him for that, and maybe I had been laughing as I did.

Right now, things weren't going as smoothly as the Volturi would like. Not because of the Vietnam war, but because the African covens had come together and were actively moving against the Volturi. Sulpicia figured they were attacking now because we had over half our guard away enjoying the fun of the human's war.

Neither Athenodora or I could dispute the fact. Nor could Aro or Caius, Marcus didn't seem to care. Just the other day I remember remarking to Athenodora that with how Marcus seems so removed from everything after Didyme's death permitting him death would be a kind mercy. She said that the Volturi needed him, despite his apathy towards life, his gift was too valuable to lose. I understand that, I really do, but what about his peace?

Sulpicia had laughed at that, "There's that heart of yours again." She'd commented before turning back to her book.

"Having a heart can be a good thing." I reminded her.

"It can make you very strong, but it must also be protected at all times as it is the most vulnerable." Athenodora stated calmly in her airy voice that always made me think of crisp white clouds in a perfect blue sky.

"Just look at Marcus." Sulpicia remarked mournfully. "Our husbands learned that truth the hard way, and now here we are."

The truth was a hard thing to accept sometimes, and that was one of them. I know that the Volturi and their wives still mourned Didyme, perhaps nowhere near the way Marcus did, but it was obvious in the way Aro and Caius acted with their wives and how Sulpicia and Athenodora acted around Marcus. Aro and Caius treated him no different, their way of trying to help him recover I figure, but Athenodora and Sulpicia were always quick to comfort him.

But all that was yesterday, today things were tense. One of the African coven leaders had been spotted in Volterra. Felix hadn't been sure which of the leaders it had been, and he had only spotted him for a few seconds, but everyone was on edge. Normally Aro would have had Demetri check on each of the leaders, given his ability to locate anyone, but he was in Africa dealing with the situation, and checking on his former coven who had so far refused to become involved.

Jane had gone with him, gleeful at the idea of causing their enemies pain. I worry about that, her joy at causing pain, but then I see her interacting with Alec or Demetri, and that worry evaporates because she is a normal six year old again. Then Aro needs her, and she becomes this other person. As her mother I keep a watchful eye, I want to know she is safe, physically and emotionally. If her gift inadvertently causes her pain I will act, I don't know how but as her mother I will protect her. It's what mothers do, protect their children.

Alec scares me sometime just as much as his sister. He's calmer, I've seen it since the day I first met him, but in his own way he's just as cruel because he's a planner. His cunning makes him deadlier than even Jane could wish to be, and I worry about Alec perhaps more than I do Jane. He doesn't seem to change between moods, he is simply always that way. Calm, watchful, and scheming.

I'm in the throne room with Alec, playing checkers - I refuse to play chess with him, he's far to good - and listening to him moan about how Jane always gets to go with dad during troubled times while he stays behind like one of the wives. I can see the leaders on their thrones discussing the citing earlier, and see Marcus smile slightly at Alec's remark. It gives me hope for him when he does that, react to something, no matter how small a reaction. Sulpicia and Athenodora, let free from their tower for the day - under heavy guard and despite their husbands urgings given the danger, stop their conversation with their spouses to comfort Alec. Reminding him that it's not all bad.

I'm just about to win the game when we all hear shouting in the hall beyond the doors. Aro and Caius manoeuvre their wives behind the thrones, the only sign they show that they are worried. I keep an eye on the leaders and the other on the door as the noise outside grows closer and we can begin making out voices and what's being said.

Azibo, a leader from Senegal, had gotten past the walls and into the fortress. I jumped slightly as something crashed into the closed doors. Felix moved forward in an effort to block the path to the leaders while Renata drew herself up prepared to defend Aro as was her job. Marcus continued on seemingly unaware of what occurred just outside the chamber, or perhaps he was the one we should be most afraid of, I thought glancing briefly behind me to Alec who like Marcus seemed undisturbed by the impending attack.

I tensed as the door shook from another hit then watched as the wood splintered and five vampires rushed into the room. Azibo was not yet with his men, or perhaps these were the cannon fodder, as Felix and Afton made quick work of them. More kept spilling in though, and it only took long enough for the room to fill before Caius left Renata's repelling shield to join the carnage.

I knew Alec was a capable fighter, it was him that had insisted on and began teaching me to fight, but I still drew him with me as I moved to join the wives and Corin - who stood useless with them. Never before had anyone been so daring as to engage the Volturi in combat in their own home, and I could see why now, even with most of the guard away due either to the Vietnam War or the African conflict, our enemy was vastly outmatched.

Then I saw it, or rather him. At least I thought it was him since I never left the fortress or palace - more fortress, really - that was the Volturi's home within Volterra. Azibo stood not twenty feet away from me and he was moving closer. Closer to the wives. Somehow he had gotten into the room and behind Renata's shield without being seen.

If he was planning the attack I feared he was planning then this war would be over shortly with our defeat. It was easy enough, having seen Aro with Sulpicia and Caius with Athenodora to know that if Azibo managed to kill even one of the wives that the leaders would be crippled with grief as Marcus was now. And Azibo was still moving towards us with no one knowing because Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Corin, and Alec stood watching the fight in front of the thrones from behind Renata.

Alec moved out of my grip and I thought for a second he had seen Azibo himself, but instead he moved to get a clear shot at the battle in front of us and numb our enemy. That put him between Azibo and the wives yes, but it also made him a more immediate target for Azibo. Kill Alec and his army would again be free and he could still get the wives. I knew he thought that as soon as he had because I saw it in his eyes.

I'd never been a fighter, I always saw myself as far too delicate. The only time I can say that I fought someone was when Royce and his friends had attacked me, and that had been in an attempt to save my own life. When I was hunting them, I can't say I really attacked, it was more like I was playing with them. But now, knowing that that man intended to kill my son - I attacked.

There was nothing graceful about it. Alec had only given me a few short lessons and that had been a year ago when we began hearing about the Africans stirring. Demetri had put a stop to it since I wasn't to be leaving the city and no one was stupid enough to attack us in our own home. But I had seen Demetri train, and Felix, and Afton, and Santiago, all the guard really, so I knew how to fight in theory, I'd just never really done it.

Until now. I'd pushed Alec out of Azibo's path before, I think, anyone had realized I'd moved, before I'd even realized I'd moved to be perfectly honest. I took a single second to be sure Alec was safe before I meet Azibo's gaze, he was surprised by my move, but that didn't last as he launched himself at me. Again, I was no fighter, but I lunged for him myself, only to have him twist over me and advance on his original target.

By now at least, Marcus had turned and saw what was happening but I feared that since Didyme was already lost he was not going to be much aid. As well, Alec knew since I'd pushed him out of harm's way, he was helpful and he intercepted Azibo with a crash like thunder. But the enemy managed to get a hold of my son and threw his small form across the room causing me to see red, no one hurt my son and got away with it.

I pounced at Azibo, landing on his back and throwing all my weight down, I crashed us into the floor. I spun off his back, keeping low, keeping as level with him as possible and making sure I held his gaze as soon as he looked up. As he jumped up, I jumped out at him, throwing him this time onto his back but he had his feet up and managed to kick me off him.

I sailed upward through the air before twisting and coming down somewhat painfully on my knees. He was already moving again for the wives, but thankfully Aro was there this time to intercept. He grabbed the thin, darkly tanned man and threw him towards the rest of the fighting. But Azibo grabbed the back of Marcus's empty throne and used it to redirect his momentum, spinning and flipping to remain with us on the raised dais, and still behind Renata's shield. Unfortunately she couldn't redirect it without allowing everyone else in to room the chance to reach us, she had explained as much to me. Her shield was an invisible force but much like a medieval piece of wood or metal with one sided protection rather than an encompassing bubble, a repelling force on one side like a knights insignia but nothing on the other.

Azibo landed between Aro and myself, with me between him and the wives. I knew how he was going to move before he even began. I was the obvious target, and with Aro aware of his plan, Sulpicia was his ultimate goal. He came at me trying to be as big as possible, and I quickly prepared for it. I let him ram into me but then I flipped over him, like I'd seen him do, only I kept a death grip on his shoulders as I did and pulled him with me, slamming him into the marble floor. He flipped up quicker than I expected but I grabbed his arm as he tried to punch me. I flipped and spun and twisted around his arm, around his back, down his front, through his legs, and up his back again before twisting hard on his neck and pushing us to the ground. We landed with me straddling his shoulders and his head dangling from my hands, I tossed the useless appendage - with mouth frozen open in shock - over my shoulder and looked up.

Everyone was watching me. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Alec, Renata, Corin, Felix, Afton, Chelsea - who I don't remember entering the room - and the few vampires still standing of Azibo's force. They all surrendered quick enough when Aro turned from me to face them. Felix took them out soon after.

Alec raced to my side once I'd stood, and I held my son in a tight embrace, making sure that he was safe. Or perhaps he was making sure I was safe, after all I just killed another vampire, and not only that, the vampire that led an army into Volterra and had planned to kill the wives. I was pretty sure I was physically fine, but other than that - I know vampires couldn't pass out, it was physically impossible, but I was about ready to from the shock of what I had done.

I wasn't going to pass out, but my knees certainly gave out from under me and my hearing went off - like I was in a cloud or under water, or maybe both - and my vision blurred with things getting fuzzy with little black dots. Was this the vampire equivalent to passing out? I wasn't sure, maybe it was the vampire form of shock.

I don't quite know what happened but one second the world tilted on its dotted and fuzzy axel with the muted sound of Alec shouting and then I blinked up at Athenodora's surprised face. Caius stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

I licked my lips before I tried to speak, "Can vampires pass out?"

Caius laughed shocking me. Caius doesn't laugh unless cruelly, and there was nothing but genuine humour there. "No, we don't, but we can feel shock." He answered offering me his hand, and again what?

All the same I took it and allowed him to pull me back to my feet where Alec rushed my legs hugging me again. I realized Athenodora must have caught me when I fell because she laid a hand on my shoulder from behind me.

"Thank you." I didn't know who said that, not really, I knew the voice but the words didn't register until I turned to see Aro looking at me, holding his wife to his side and a grateful smile on his face. "It seems I may have been wrong when I first turned you away from our fair city."

Did Aro just admit he was wrong?

"I think I'm still in shock." I heard myself whisper not believing what I was hearing.

"Her heart is her strongest gift." Marcus rasped, "It always has been, and it is what saved us. Thank you, for letting me see the strength of your heart."

I smiled at Marcus, I always liked him. He was kind in his broken way. In truth all the Volturi's leaders were kind to me, even if more often than not they ignored me. Aro, it's true, never went out of his way for me, same with Sulpicia, but they were kind when I was around. Athenodora had been my first friend and ally in the city, and Caius I always felt indulged her by showing me a kindness I didn't see him show others. Marcus, he was broken, but he was kind when he could find himself enough to be present.

The guard was in some ways the same. They indulged me more than they included me. I was Athenodora's pet and the twin's mother to them. Nothing else. Not something to be protected like the wives, or followed like the leaders. I wasn't a member of the guard, I was just ... there; but now, looking at the guard in the room, I couldn't help feel like maybe that was going to change. I'd earned the Volturi's respect, at least I felt that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, somehow I kept imagining Luke Mably (The Gates TV series was a recent marathon and damn, he's gorgeous) instead of (I want to say) Charlie Bewley (okay yes, I had to look the name up) when I was writing Demetri. Then I kept thinking of Pritkin (OMG Pritkin!) from Karen Chance's Cassie Palmer series. So my brain was going to weird places while writing Demetri this chapter, but after lots of review and edits, it works, or at least fits with the story/chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was the start of the 1970s when the conflict with the Africans was finally resolved. Vietnam was still occurring and much of the guard turned its attention to the fun that was the human's war. I'd earned myself more freedom after the fight with Azibo three years prior, and while I didn't abuse it, I did enjoy it.

I was now able to leave the protective walls of the Volturi's home. Aro had even allowed me the freedom to leave Volterra, but I was required to remain in Italy. I thanked him, how could I not, but I felt no need. Everything I had and needed was in Volterra, and while I would one day love to see more of the world, I had no pressing need to do it now. After all, I had all the time in the world as I was immortal.

It had been on a rainy day one year after Azibo's attack that I finally apologized to Aro for having called him heartless. He laughed, a fine cheerful laugh, not one of his forced and slightly creepy laughs he reserves for audiences in the throne room, and took my hand. I had panicked for a second, never had Aro seen my thoughts before, and it brought back bad memories of when I was first turned and Edward had mind raped me, forcing me to leave. Aro dropped it after a second and smiled as he told me that no one had even been brave enough to even think of trying it, and that I was simply trying to make him understand.

It was after my apology that Aro offered me more freedom. Caius also personally took it upon himself to train me to fight properly. The guard included me in many of their games and jokes, and I felt like I finally belonged.

I was with Alec playing Monopoly - "board games can be played with two people and it's boring with dad and Jane gone" - when I heard an excited shriek and turned just in time to catch Jane as she threw herself at me.

"Your back." Despite how very obvious it was, it was all I could manage to say as I held her close.

"Yup, we got back just a few minutes ago. Dad's talking to Aro right now." Jane chirped excitedly as she wiggled out of my arms to greet her brother. "Oh, how long has this game been going for?"

"Three weeks." Alec answered, "But we can toss it and start a new one if you want to play."

"Like hell, I've nearly got you bankrupt finally." I told him sternly, and it was true. Monopoly for us was a serious game. We'd gotten over fifty packs of replacement money that was used as regular cash to keep the game going longer, but Demetri had been adamant that no extra houses or hotels were permitted, only money, and that was how it was played.

"But mom-" Alec whined as Jane hit him.

"You're just a sore loser." She teased.

Alec didn't take that comment to well and soon I was watching them wrestling on the floor to a chorus of very mature 'am not' 'are too' as I tried to save the game board from destruction. Once I had the game safe I marvelled at the antics of two six year olds who've lived for a little more than one thousand years. Stifling my laughter I moved in to break up the quarrelling before they began to fight in earnest, which I knew from experience could be a messy affair.

I had Jane pulled off Alec - and somehow on my back - while trying to hold Alec back when Demetri found us. Alec made a move to jump up and grab his sister, who was still hanging onto my back, but instead he managed to topple us to the floor where he and Jane began to wrestle again.

I was laying, sprawled on my back, in a most undignified position when he offered me a hand up, laughing as he did. I sighed and accepted. "What happened?" He asked.

"Alec and I were playing Monopoly." I answered brushing my blonde hair out of my face before wincing as the twins crashed into the wall knocking lose paintings.

"How did that lead to this?" He leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, as I began to try and rescue the collection of art I kept in my room. Several pieces were hundreds of years old while most were simple scenic paintings of Italy, but I liked them and despite my love for my children I was going to be very cross if they were destroyed in their little snit.

"Alec offered to end the game to include Jane, but I refused, he has two hundred dollars left, I intend to win." I informed him glaring at his lack of help, "Then Jane called him a sore loser."

"I am NOT!" Alec shouted before getting punched in the face by his sister.

"I know sweetheart, you were just trying to be nice, but the game is very nearly finished." I told him kindly as I again tried to pull him and Jane apart.

"But he is a sore loser." Jane countered with gleeful earnestness.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, just because that was true did not mean she needed to bring it up again. "Jane I think that's enough."

"But-"

"Listen to your mother Jane." Demetri ordered cutting off whatever Jane was going to say that would surely lead to louder arguing and more destruction. Twins might be so close they were near inseparable but sometimes - as I had quickly learned - that closeness could cause more fights. Jane and Alec didn't have true fights often, honest, but when they did ... it was always best to avoid a fight, and this argument was beginning to turn into an honest to goodness fight between them.

"How about you two go see if you can find Afton, I heard he was taking requests before leaving for Venice." I suggested trying - praying - to keep things from escalating. Thankfully that got their attention and they went to find Afton, who wasn't actually taking requests on what to bring back with him from Venice. Hopefully he'd relent.

The twins departure left me alone with Demetri, and I had the sinking suspicion that there was something he wanted. He was far too calm, well he always was calm with just this hint was anticipation brewing under the surface, but now, yeah I was worried.

I tried to hide my nervousness by hanging the paintings back on the wall and asked, "So how was Africa? Jane didn't get into any trouble did she?"

"No trouble, she enjoyed it." He answered leisurely, "Africa was good, civil wars among the humans provided a nice smokescreen and the vampires were brought to heel."

"I heard you were to check on your former coven leader, how was he?"

"He seemed well, didn't want to have anything to do with the conflict so the visit was short. Jane thinks he was hiding something."

"And you?" I asked, pausing in the rearranging to look at him.

"Amun is always hiding something." He answered with a knowing smile, "And it generally has to do with a gifted person he doesn't want Aro to know about."

I nodded, turning back to the wall, "Something you know about first hand."

"Exactly and I told Aro about it, but he doesn't seem too concerned by it. I think Aro would be surprised if Amun wasn't trying to hide someone from him."

"So Aro's just going to let Amun continue on, hiding whoever this person is, with whatever gift they have?" I asked turning to him surprised.

Demetri shrugged before I turned back to find a place for the sunflower and olive tree landscape. "I'm to keep an eye on him and if it seems like he's up to something Aro will intervene, but in the mean time, Amun can keep his secret."

"That's very kind of Aro." I commented adjusting the angle of the painting, it was my favourite of them all.

"It is, I was surprised by it, but Aro must be in a good mood."

I turned, my task finished, "He'll probably order you and Chelsea to investigate this by the end of the week."

He laughed in agreement, "So, I hear there was some excitement around here while I was gone."

Ah, that's what he wanted to talk about, "Alec was fine, he handled himself very well." Demetri continued to watch me silently. "Look, there was nothing you could have done, you said it yourself, no one is stupid enough to attack Volterra directly, so we were all caught unawares." Still no reaction. I rolled my eyes, "Okay, what?"

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me exactly what you were thinking." He answered, a flash of anger in his steady crimson gaze.

"About what?" I countered crossing my arms over my chest in frustration.

"You attacked Azibo."

"I killed Azibo, and he was going to kill the wives." I told him as calmly as I could but it wasn't much good, "He attacked Alec." I admitted on a defeated exhale because nothing could stop me from remembering the fear I felt when it happened, and I was tired of pretending that defending the wives was why I did it.

"Fuck!" Demetri roared. The remembered fear of that moment and the anger in Demetri's gaze caused me to take a step backward. He noticed and the next second he was pulling me to him by my folded arms. "Alec is more than capable of taking care of himself, you should have stayed away from the fight."

"I know that." I said pushing him away, "But that's my son, and besides, you weren't there. Azibo was going to kill him, and Alec didn't even know he was there. After he killed Alec he would have killed the wives. No matter how good Alec is, he didn't know Azibo was there, behind Renata's shield. No one saw him except me."

"Then you tell someone he's there." He argued. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

Why was he so upset about this? He didn't seem to care that Alec had been in danger, it was like he didn't care at all. I'd heard about some of the stuff he'd done when someone had threatened Jane or Alec, so I knew that he did care for them. I mean, he once wiped out an entire coven, not because they were using werewolves as literal attack dogs, but because one wolf had nearly ripped Jane's arm off, he'd admitted that truth to me shortly after the twins started calling me mom. So why was he being so heartless now?

So furious I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I demanded, "Do you even care that Alec was in danger?"

"Of course I care, that's my son too! What I don't get is why the hell you thought you needed to get involved. Alec's been in enough fights that once Azibo started attacking, he would have been able to throw him, but you. You don't fight!"

"Well now I do!" I shouted turning angrily on him. "That's my family-" I began before being violently cut off by Demetri's next outburst.

"And you shouldn't have to. You aren't supposed to have to fight." He roared back angrily, "And you want to talk about family, fine. Jane and Alec are my family, yes, but so are you. And I get back, happy to be home, with my family, and I hear that the city was attacked. Not only that but that you were involved, you fought in the defence, and not just fought but that you also killed the attacking leader." He paused, almost as if he were reigning himself in, but I knew better than to try and talk, he was nowhere near done with his tirade, and frankly I was a little scared of him. I hadn't been scared of Demetri since he showed up at my crappy excuse of an apartment to drag me before the Volturi all those years ago.

"Jesus Christ Rosalie, what the hell were you thinking?" He demanded angrily, "You don't fight! When Felix told me about the attack, Christ! And then I had to see Aro, and all he'd say was how great you were." Again he paused running a hand through his short cropped, nearly blonde hair, a defeated air about him that I'd never seen but still terrified me.

He looked at me now, his eyes which had been crimson moments before now burned black, and held an oddly out of place pained look. Then he was pulling me back towards him, his mouth descending on mine. My gasp of surprise allowing him to instantly slip his tongue inside. He held me to him tightly, hands hard enough that were I human my forearms would bare bruises and kissed me almost as if he were reassuring himself of something, and all I could think was, 'when did this happen?' But I responded because wow, he was a good kisser, and okay maybe I had needed this without even realizing it. At least that was my thought process as I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close.

He pulled back after a few minutes, a beseeching look in his still thunderous gaze, "You asked if I cared, well I do. I care about the fact that you could very well have died, and it infuriates me that you don't seem to give a damn. I care about you because Jane and Alec do and it would break them if they lost you, and I care about you because if something happened to you it would kill me. But it riles me that you don't seem to care."

Oh. I tried to think of something to say to that. "Oh," was all my mouth could come up with of in echo of my initial though. That was followed soon by, "I never-" my brain cut out again still a little shocked by Demetri's admission. Though it did now explain, as he kind of had, why he was so incensed about my having fought Azibo.

Still unable to come up with anything intelligent, I pulled Demetri back and kissed him again. It was gentler, sweeter than the original, less anger and reassurance and more truth. More love. And it really didn't help my brain straighten out this tangled mess of emotion and truth Demetri had thrown at it. So I kept kissing him, because I really wanted to never stop kissing him now that I had started.

He eventually ended the kiss and okay, maybe I whimpered when he did. But I think we both might have needed it. There was stuff going on that we very clearly needed to discuss. And I think I really needed to say something intelligent.

I looked up at him, into the blazing black orbs that somehow looked both pained and angry. "I'm sorry," I whispered, burying my face into his chest, "I hadn't realized. All I knew was that Alec needed me, and protecting him would keep my family safe." I looked back up at him, "And you are my family too. I always knew that, I just ... I didn't realize how much."

He held me close and I buried myself back against his hard chest. He sighed and whispered into my long blonde hair, now in a very messy ponytail thanks to the wrestling twins, "Just don't ever do that to me again."

I smiled, feeling his love, feeling my love for him, "If it comes down to protecting the twins, I'd do it again without a thought. Just like I had then, just like you would."

"Rose, they can fight, I can fight. You don't." He pleaded holding me even tighter. "And I don't care that Caius is teaching you, because yes, Felix mentioned that too. But you don't fight."

I breathed him in before finally responding, "Okay, but please, my family is my life, and no matter what I will fight to save them. But only as a be all and end all last resort. Only when there is nothing they can do for themselves, and I need you to respect that."

He pulled back to look at me, and I looked at him. "You know, from the moment you told me about your past, I knew you would be the death of me." He sighed, "And just like then there's nothing I can do to save myself."

I smiled at him, had he really loved me that long? "And you really don't want to." I informed him playfully before kissing him again.

* * *

 _End Note:_ Okay, remember a few chapters back I said updates once a week unless I forget or am without internet? Yeah, the second one will be in effect next week since I'm going away to the family cottage in the middle of nowhere (without internet, which is great for writing - no distractions). So instead of finally catching up to New Moon, there is a week off, because yes the next chapter takes us into New Moon.


	6. Chapter 6

So funny thing, despite really liking how Ashley Greene played Alice, somehow Krysta Rodriguez kept popping into the mind's eye as I was writing Alice this chapter. But don't worry, Kristen Stewart's terrible acting (really, why was she feeling herself up?) as she was begging for Robert Pattinson's life was still very much forefront of my mind, unfortunately. Also, does anyone else think Kristen Stewart looks like she really needs to get some sleep? She always looks exhausted to me. Sorry Kristen fans, random observation I had while watching the movies.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When the Vietnam War finally ended in 1975, Demetri took me on a trip through Italy. Jane and Alec remained behind, both grumbling about the fact and Alec again reciting his left behind like one of the wives speech. We returned home after two leisurely years that we both freely called our honeymoon.

After the fall of the Iron Curtain and the end of the Cold War in 1991, Demetri somehow managed to convince Aro to allow me to travel outside Italy. It was only for the one trip and this time Jane and Alec accompanied us, which was apparently one of the conditions, but Demetri took us to Greece. He showed us his home country, showed us his old home in Katerini. The trip was amazing and just like Italy, it took my breath away.

But soon enough we returned to Volterra. As was the cycle of life, even though one war ended, another began, and soon we were called back to Volterra where Demetri was ordered to Bosnia, this time taking Alec with him in addition to Jane, so I was left separated from my family, but Athenodora kept me occupied wanting to know all about our trip to Greece.

Bosnia ended and my family returned to me, all in one peace, and all happy. Then came the Second Congo War, though only Jane was needed for that. I worried about Jane constantly, she'd never been into a conflict without Demetri, but he assured me she'd be fine, Felix had been sent with her. As much as I knew Demetri and Felix were close, best of friends if not near brothers, it still didn't reassure me. I learned a few years into the war, that Athenodora had made sure I didn't lose my whole family to the human's game of war again.

Jane was only away for a couple years before Aro called her back and I released the worried breath I'd been needlessly holding since she left. Demetri laughed at me for my worry. I slapped him in return and asked if he didn't want me to worry about him whenever he left. He shut up.

Time kept turning and every so often my little family would leave me, but they always came back. Each time to find me worried for them, and ever so slightly peeved with Aro for needing them so much. Aro always sighed whenever I began about it, while Athenodora tried to calm me. Caius found my outbursts about the human wars to be amusing, he'd said as much once, but he understood - he revealed in violence but rarely left the city himself, not permitted to partake in the games the humans played because of vampire politics.

It was during the Bosnian War that for the first time I found myself at odds with Marcus, he made an offhand remark about my being as important to the Volturi as the wives, and that that prevented me from leaving with my family. Sulpicia had the nerve to agree with Marcus, causing me to shun her for a few months too. But with my family away and only the leaders and wives as regular company my anger didn't last. At least both Aro and Caius had had enough sense to keep quiet, even if I learned from Athenodora later they agreed. Apparently my heart was too precious to risk damage and it needed the protection of the city and the guard.

Time continued to roll on, war came and went, but then one day it came to a grinding halt when the one person I never wanted to see again walked not only into the city, but into my home. I didn't know about it right away, it was Demetri who told me, hesitantly since he knew of my past with him. Edward was in the city, begging the Volturi to end his life because some stupid human he was infatuated with had gone and gotten herself killed. I laughed at the beauty of it.

I was with Demetri inside an anti-chamber off the throne room. He was keeping me company while the leaders passed their sentence. Caius was the one to inform us of the decision. Edward was sentenced to live, I smiled at the tortured beauty of it when I heard. The man had caused me grief, had nearly destroyed my life, it was only fitting he had to live with his pain. Then Caius ruined it, saying that Aro had invited Edward to join the guard.

I sat in horrified shock, how could he do that? Aro had seen my memories, my thoughts, he knew how I felt about Edward. Aro knew about how Edward had used his gift on me, it was why he always asked my permission if he even so much as wished to touch me, why Aro apologized if he accidently brushed my skin with his own. He knew all about my past with Royce's physical rape and Edward's mental rape. So why would he ask Edward to join the guard?

As I sat in shock, trying to figure out what the hell Aro was on about, Demetri had a far more sensible reaction. Demanding to know what Aro was thinking when he knew my past.

"Aro knows, believe me, but Edward's gift is ... valuable to the guard." Caius responded cautiously. He also knew my past, aside from Demetri, only the leaders and the wives knew the true extant of my past. We had decided to not tell Jane and Alec, though they knew just a little more than the rest of the guard. I'd decided after first beginning to interact with them that they only needed to know that an unnamed man had beaten me half to death before Carlisle found and turned me.

"So, that bastard ruined my life!" I screamed in outrage finally finding my voice, "And Aro wants to keep him in the city?"

"The boy turned him down." Caius replied coolly, likely impressed that someone had said no to Aro. I was simply grateful that Chelsea and Afton were in Indonesia for their one thousandth anniversary at the moment, or else Edward might not have had a choice.

As the only other mated pair among the guard, I was close with Chelsea and Afton, particularly Afton, who while in possession of a gift that made him invisible, it wasn't very strong and anyone with enough will would be able to see through his near disguise; it also didn't help that he could only shield himself that way and not others unless they stood directly behind him. So Afton and I bonded early in my stay over our not actually being wanted by the Volturi, he was only there because of his mate, while my excuse was my heart. Over the many years Afton had learned to make himself useful in other ways though, he developed his skill in battle and he'd always had a way with words so he often acted as an ambassador of sorts.

"And that makes it all better?" Demetri asked indignantly, "He still offered him a position on the guard."

"It shouldn't make it better." Caius calmly replied but a tick in his eye told me he was getting annoyed with our argument, "But when the boy refused he very nearly promised to force our hand and give him the death he demands."

That caused the mental tantrum to come to a shrieking halt, "He'd really do that because of a stupid human girl who couldn't even be bothered to keep herself alive?"

Demetri shrugged and kissed my shoulder, "People do crazy things when they're in love."

As sweet as his statement was, I turned and lightly slapped him, "You watched Hercules again didn't you?"

He smiled down at me, "It's a good movie, and it was Alec that wanted to see it, I swear." I didn't believe my mate for a second, ever since Disney released that film Demetri had been obsessed with it. I maintained it was because of the Greek setting, Alec believed it was the brilliance of the story, Jane just thought Hercules was hot and Hades was hilarious. Of course, Mulan was my Disney obsession, so I couldn't fault Demetri too much. Jane loved Sleeping Beauty and Alec adored The Sword and the Stone, though Lilo and Stitch was becoming a favourite for the twins. What can I say, we are a Disney loving family.

"Fine, but if he does, promise me Caius, no matter how valuable his mind raping gift, he gets put down." I pleaded with the blonde. "Please."

"I'll gladly see to it." He promised with a fanged smile, that oddly calmed my trembling nerves at the thought of Edward being anywhere near me.

It only took Edward a day to get himself in trouble. A part of me was grateful for that, living with the fear of knowing he could be brought in at anytime was stressful. I was with Alec in the throne room, we were again playing checkers when they arrived. Demetri and Felix stayed monitoring the group as Jane bounced over and Alec teased her about bring back two and a half.

I rolled my eyes at them as they descended into playful bickering as I packed up the game. Aro had gone to Edward and pulled his hand from the human girl's in order to read his thoughts. Good, I thought, let the bastard know what it's like to be mind raped. Edward glanced my way briefly, shit, he must have heard me think that.

Aro released Edward before taking the girl, Bella's, hand, her he asked permission from. Or was he asking Edward's permission? It didn't matter, he didn't seem to be getting anything, and that was troubling. Aro suggested trying Jane's gift on the girl.

I nodded when Aro looked my way, almost as if asking my permission to borrow Jane's gift. I prodded Jane up and watched as my daughter went from a bouncing little girl teasing her twin brother to serious and stone faced instantly.

Edward jumped in front of the human at the last second and began writhing in pain. His back instantly straightened and he stood on near tip toe, frozen in constant agony. I'd seen Jane use her gift before, had seen Alec even, but to witness it on someone I once knew. Even though I despised Edward I felt sorry for him in that instant. Slowly the pain became too much for him and he crumbled to the floor, still gripped in Jane's powerful gaze. The other woman, also a vampire, rushed to Edward's fallen form, while I motioned Alec to restrain the human.

Listening to girl's pathetic begging, I placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, whispering for her to release her prisoner, and she did. I looked to Aro and nodded before instructing Jane to try on Bella again. With no warning beyond a disconnected, "This may hurt a little." She redirected her gaze. And nothing happened. I was almost tempted to ask if she had started yet, but the frustration on her face told me she had.

This time Aro called her off with his giddy laugh, remarking at Bella's ability to avoid theirs. "So, what do we do with you now?" He mused, almost as an afterthought.

Marcus voiced the obvious, "You know what you are going to do Aro."

"She knows too much." Caius interjected, catching my gaze. Clearly he remembered his promise from the day before. "She's a liability."

Aro stepped back as he called Felix forward. Alec released her, causing her to turn to face the Volturi's enforcer and executioner. Then Edward was standing between them, and Bella was turned to face me. I kept my place but I made no secret of my distain for the girl.

Then Felix and Edward were fighting, or rather Felix was fighting and Edward was getting royally trounced. I took great joy in seeing that. The woman moved, whether to aid Edward or protect Bella, it didn't matter, Demetri caught her and held her still by the throat. With Edward laid low on the steps to the thrones and Felix holding his pathetic neck in his hands, I smiled and let Edward hear the true malice in my thoughts for him.

Then the bitch human started begging for him to be spared. She even offered her life to spare his. I concurred when Aro spoke, "How extraordinary, you would give up your life for someone like us? Vampire, a soulless monster."

This human really was stupid. I saw Edward hear my thoughts and despite Felix's hold, the bastard growled at me. I glared right back, smug in the knowledge that in this place I held the upper hand.

Then the woman, Alice, reveals that Bella will be turned, by her even. Seems the short little brunette pixie could see the future, if Aro's reaction to reading her thoughts was anything to go by. That gift could be incredibly useful, and a glance at Caius confirmed I wasn't alone in the thought.

But then Aro was bidding them to leave. Alive. It took all my control to not speak up in protest in front of our guests, but seriously, what the hell? I was fuming, but Caius held my gaze, holding me in place and keeping me silent. It helped that I still had a hand on Jane's shoulder, and that when Alec released the human he had come to my side, and I now also took one of his little hands in my free one.

Demetri escorted them out, and once the doors were closed behind them, I turned on Aro. He must have known what was coming because he raised a hand to call me to patience, "I am sorry, Rosalie, but there was no reason to call an execution."

"No reason? Edward revealed our secret, he exposed himself, and whether the girl is turned or not, how can you be sure she doesn't tell anyone else? How can you know she hasn't already when you couldn't read her?" I demanded, "The Cullens could bring about the end of us."

"She raises a valid concern Aro." Caius remarked. I silently thanked him for still being on my side.

"It is true, but perhaps once she has been turned we could bring her into the fold." He reasoned, "If this talent of hers continues into immortality, she could be a very powerful weapon."

There was no denying that, it's true, but having her could mean having Edward, and I couldn't live with that. And this Alice girl, she would be incredibly useful to have as well. The ability to know our enemies moves before they made them, to know who our enemies were when they would rather more time in the shadows to strengthen their armies.

The Cullens could either provide us with some of the strongest vampires yet, or they could tear us to shreds. Looking at the leaders, I saw them realizing the exact same thing. We needed to be more diligent in monitoring those we called friends, because they had the better power to hide from us as we constantly were looking for our enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't read too much into the woman I gave Emmett at the end there (I really couldn't leave him single it would be too heartbreaking). She'll probably never get a name but I pictured Dichen Lachman's character Suren from the North American version of Being Human. But that does not mean that it is her, it's just what she looks like, kind of like a cardboard cutout of a person, no name or personality for the random woman. Feel free to imagine whatever or whomever you want. Make it you if you really wish. I'd like to imagine it was me.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It only took a few short months before I heard of my maker and his chief tormentor again. I was in the gardens with Jane, she was braiding my blonde hair with vibrant pink and yellow flowers. Sitting on the grass with my face raised to the bright noon sun, I revelled in the simplicity of my life with my family. I heard my mate and son approach, or rather I heard Alec cheerfully telling his father about whatever silly stunt Santiago had pulled this time. For a man that was as physically intimating and ruthless as Felix, Santiago found himself in a lot of sticky situations that always ended up with him covered in some form of odd coloured liquid.

"And his face is still bright green!" Alec finished saying before he collapsed laughing next to his sister.

I looked at Demetri, wondering what exactly it was that happened and he simply shook his head. "You look beautiful." He told me smiling.

"Thank you, it's all thanks to Jane." I humbly preened.

He joined us on the grass, offering me a kiss before pulled Jane into his lap, "Of course it is, this one only knows how to make things pretty." He joked tickling her. She squealed happily until he stopped.

Alec sat between us, playing with the hem of my skirt as I asked, "So what did Aro want?"

"Hey, why don't you two go find Heidi, I imagine she's going to try and get the green out of Santiago soon." He suggested pushing Jane out of his lap. Something was up and I wasn't sure I was going to like it.

When the twins looked at me for permission, I granted it with a gentle nod. Whatever it was must be important if he didn't want them to know. We sat watching them disappear, listening for them to leave the garden so they wouldn't over hear. Once they were gone, I turned to him, the peace of the afternoon shattered, "What happened Demetri?"

"It looks like there's a newborn army being made in Seattle."

Okay, what was so secret about that? "What's the big deal with that? I mean, newborn armies can be incredibly scary because they have little discipline and immense strength, yes, but why keep that from the twins?"

He cringed and I really started to panic, "Carlisle and his coven live a short way from Seattle, Rose. Caius thinks that they are raising arms against us over what happened two months ago."

"What?" I asked incredulously, "We were nothing but hospitable, we even let them live when they should have been put down. How could Carlisle take offense to that?"

He shook his head and absently picked at the grass, "I don't know, but Aro wants me and Felix to check it out."

I nodded, "Good, if this is Carlisle he needs to be stopped, and if it's something else we need to know." He sighed and fell back to lay on the grass, pulling me all the way down with him. I curled against his chest, "There's more isn't there?"

"Marcus suggested that you join us given your history with Carlisle. I don't know why he thinks you might be able to help, you were with him for only a couple of months and I think any goodwill that still existed was destroyed when Edward was here, but Aro agreed." He paused to kiss the tip of my nose, "Jane and Alec will come with us. It could be just like Greece, only Felix would be there, and we'd have to deal with an army-"

"-Which you want me nowhere near." I added, knowing that that was what really had him frustrated with the situation.

"Exactly, but Caius taught you to fight so no matter how I feel, they want you there in case this does have something to do with Carlisle." He continued, "Talk him out of it, or whatever. We'd handle the army."

"And I will gladly let you." I reassured him with a kiss. I'd promised I would only fight as a last resort to protect my family, and despite now knowing how to fight, I didn't want to have to.

He sighed and held me close, I knew he didn't like this and was worried about me, "Thank you." He murmured kissing my forehead, "And you really do look beautiful." He added with another kiss, this one to my lips.

I laughed, "Of course I do, beauty might not be my gift like it is for Heidi, but I always was stunning." I kissed him again and we continued laying in the warm sun, living in the peace of the moment. After a half hour I asked, "When do we need to leave?"

Demetri answered after a minute, "Tomorrow at the latest, Aro wants this handled as soon as possible." Nodding I burrowed against him further, there was still time before I had to face Carlisle and Edward again and I wasn't going to let them ruin my day any further.

It took us a couple of days to reach Seattle, mainly because Felix still didn't trust airplanes so we were forced to run from Italy, across the Bering Strait, and down the western coast. I stayed in a hotel during the day with Jane and Alec, despite the day being rather grey. Felix and Demetri knew how to find people better than Jane and Alec did, besides two six year olds running around without anyone with them would be suspicious, and I would just get in everyone's way.

They came back that night having found the army, and we made our way out, keeping out of sight to keep our advantage. We found them destroying a car and feeding on the occupants. These newborns were terrible, they had no regard for the carnage they were causing or that they risked exposure.

I watched the scene below closely, there was someone, a boy, that seemed to be in command of them, but I didn't recognize him. Of course, when I was with Carlisle there was only him, Esme, and Edward. Now there was at least one other vampire, Alice; he could have added others and this boy was one of them.

"I can't tell who truly leads this rabble." I admitted looking over my shoulder at my mate. "But the boy, he is at least more than just a foot soldier, but if he is one of Carlisle's ... I don't know."

Demetri took me in his arms and kissed my shoulder, "They've already drawn too much attention."

"So has our inaction." Felix commented and I turned my head to look at him across from my children. He was still somewhat sour about Alec insisting we fly home when things were finished. "Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness."

As hard as it was to admit, he had a point. But having people underestimating you could prove a greater strength. I knew that from experience.

"Let them." I whispered sparing a thought back to my fight with Azibo. Demetri's arms tightened around me minutely.

Felix turned away from the scene below us, "Maybe we should consult with Aro."

I was still watching the chaos below when I heard Felix grunt in pain. Jane was always such a bright little girl, perhaps not as wise as her brother but at least she knew the danger in speaking with Aro. "Aro's decisions are being watched." She commented petulantly. I turned slightly to glimpse my daughter just as she released Felix, "We must decide."

"Then decide sister." Alec told her impassively, sparing a glance at Demetri and myself. We had decided before leaving Volterra to give them more responsibility on this trip. They didn't normally receive it because of their innocent appearance, but I thought that with both Demetri and myself present they'd be well enough. "It's time."

We all turned back to the butchery. "Yes it is. Either we let them do what they were created for, or we end them." She remarked lazily. Her attitude shifted instantly and she smiled her childish grin. With a giddy laugh she remarked, "Decisions, decisions."

"Leave them." I whispered leaning back against Demetri, "Killing cannon fodder will do little good if we don't know who made them."

Alec smiled ruefully, "We follow them, learn who leads them than make our decision."

Demetri nodded, "Exactly, let's go."

It only took a couple of days before we were moving again, following the army to wherever they were going. We still didn't know exactly who was leading them, but from what we could gather, they were after the Cullens. Alec suggested we remain a fair distance behind the army, keep them unaware of our presence even still.

Demetri said they were heading towards a field on the edge of a small town called Forks, and that the Cullens were already there waiting. Having seen the size of the army Carlisle and his family faced, I knew they would not survive, no matter their size now. I cautioned my companions to let the Cullens do what they could and once they were removed we'd destroy the rest of the army. I pointedly ignored Demetri's disappointed look about my wishing the Cullens dead, but my children listened and Felix saw no issue with the plan.

We placed ourselves between the field and any paths the army could take into town. Despite everything we needed to maintain our anonymity from the humans, and if any of the army escaped looking for human blood, we would stop them. Demetri was less than pleased with my being alone for that part of the plan, so I relented to him and allowed Alec to stay with me.

An hour after we arrived, no one came. Felix suggested we check the field and so we went. Only to find the Cullens still standing and no sign of the army save a bonfire behind them.

I looked around at the group, Carlisle had grown his family since my departure. Edward stood to the side with his stupid human. Alice stood next to a stoic looking blonde with bite scars on most his exposed skin. Carlisle and Esme stood in the middle of the group next to a large bear of a man, a bedraggled though proud looking brunette woman was sitting cross-legged at his feet. A younger brunette woman cowered behind everyone.

"Impressive," I commented sharply catching Carlisle's gaze, "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

Carlisle smiled and bowed his head slightly in greeting, "We were lucky."

"I doubt that." Jane remarked sourly. Her serious nature in place, protecting the innocence underneath.

I smiled at my daughter as my son spoke, "It appears we missed an entertaining fight."

Jane's detachment wavered as she smiled at her brother and added "Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward informed us almost angrily.

I looked at him sharply. "Pity."

We all looked about the field again, observing Carlisle and his family. Jane must have seen the same thing I did because she pointed out, "You missed one." The blonde man moved to stand next to the cowering girl, the one with burgundy eyes that Carlisle would never permit among the members of his family.

Carlisle turned to look at me as he spoke. "We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender."

I sneered, "That wasn't yours to offer." He must have thought he'd be able to gain the young girl clemency by appealing to me, but I held no love for the man that turned me, and he needed to realize that.

Jane addressed the girl, "Why did you come?" When she didn't answer right away, Jane applied her gift, making the new thing scream. "Who created you?"

Esme broke through the line of her family, speaking over the newborn's screams, "You don't need to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I know." Jane responded with a shrug before releasing the girl from her hold. She curled further into a ball before raising her head and looking at us.

"I don't know." She finally said, "Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." I shook my head slightly, of course they weren't, not with Edward around to brain rape you.

"Her name was Victoria." Edward informed us coldly. "Perhaps you knew her."

"Edward," Carlisle cautioned, "if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her." He turned from his son to look at us. To look at me, "Isn't that right Rosalie?"

I stepped forward away from the line of my companions, Demetri I knew was instantly unhappy with me. I walked over to my old family and looked them all over very carefully, my crimson eyes dragging over each individual and committing their appearance and scent to memory. "Of course, but we didn't, so your anger, Edward, is unfounded."

I turned my back on them and walked back to my family. I nodded at Jane as I grew close, but continued on to my mate. Demetri wrapped an arm around my waist and held me to his side, it told of our relationship, but maybe not the full nature of it. Besides, I knew from Demetri's face that after what I had just done, he needed me there to know I was safe.

As I reached Demetri's side, Jane called out, "Felix." The impressively built guardsman stepped forward to truly finish off this Victoria woman's army. No doubt the Cullens had made certain she was dead.

Esme stepped forward and hastily said, "She didn't know what she was doing." Alec raised a hand and Felix stopped moving. "We'll take responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance." Carlisle entreated us.

I smiled, "The Volturi don't give second chances, much like you, if I recall correctly." Carlisle and Esme both looked away from me sharply, remembering my departure from their little family. "Keep that in mind."

"Caius will be interested to know she's still human." Demetri added casually.

Bella looked at us quickly before stating tightly, "The date is set."

Jane nodded before turning back to Felix, "Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home."

Felix passed through the line the Cullens made and up to the girl. With movements too quick for even my eyes, he tore her head from her shoulders and tossed the disconnected appendage into the fire. He rejoined our group and we turned to leave.

"Rosalie." Esme called out and with a quick glance at my mate I turned back to face her. I knew the moment we stepped into this field and realized the Cullens still lived I would have to face this. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Meeting your expectations?" I asked them angry. "You wanted me to keep drinking from humans, I simply did as you wished."

Esme looked away pained at my response, but Carlisle spoke up. "We never wanted that."

"Than why did you do it? Why did you throw me away, only three months after you turned me?" I demanded of him. Turning to face the rest of his family I addressed them, "Did you know that, I was a newborn, trying to fit into a new world and I slipped, so they threw me out. Nice people aren't they?"

Edward growled, "That's not what happened, Rosalie, you enjoyed it."

I rounded on him angrily, "And how would you know?" I shouted, "Oh yeah, by mind raping me! You hated me Edward, so you made sure I couldn't give my side, you made damn certain I got thrown out. So you want to know who really is to blame, it's you! I slipped, same as you I'm sure, same as all of you I'd imagine, but oh no, precious pious Edward wanted to stay the golden child. The center of Carlisle and Esme's world so he did what he had to short of killing me." Demetri wrapped an arm around my middle to hold me back and I took a second to take an unneeded breathe and calm myself.

"You enjoyed it too much and weren't going to stop. Say whatever you want to make yourself feel better Rosalie, but that's the real truth." Edward bit back.

"Edward that's enough." Carlisle told him sharply and I gave the bronze haired man a lethal sneer. What I wouldn't give to have Jane's gift right then. "Rosalie, whatever the case may have been, we were too quick to judge. Please, forgive us."

"I'll forgive you when you're dead Carlisle." I informed him coolly. Turning to Edward's human I told her calmly, "Take heed of what happened to me silly thing, be careful you don't bore him or slip up, you could find yourself in the same position as me. But know that Aro will always hold a place for you among the guard for when it does occur. And really, it's very nice in Volterra, I'm ever so glad I was given the opportunity to live there."

With that I turned and led the way out of the field, I'd said everything I needed to and being around those hateful people was making my skin crawl. Jane was right, I wanted to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

So this was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but it just kept going. I just kept writing the wrap up stuff, and after over a thousand words there, and more still coming, I decided to transpose that into its own chapter and keep wrapping the bow. So be warned, the end is neigh.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

I lounged in my room, the thin periwinkle silk sheet of the bed my only covering. Jane and Alec were out with Heidi, and Demetri had been called away moments before because of a message. I was too relaxed to move so instead managed only to turn from my side to lay on my back and meditate. It was the closest vampires could come to sleeping. We'd calm the mind, emptying it, which in itself was a hard thing to do since it could comprehend so much at a faster pace than a human's mind. Once the mind was blank, we'd simple ... rest. I'd generally focus on breathing in an effort to keep anything else from invading my mind. It was refreshing to have absolutely nothing consuming me.

I was pulled out of my blissful oblivion to the feel of a hand sliding up my calf, followed closely by a mouth I knew all too well. Smiling, I opened my eyes to see Demetri moving over my thigh.

"What were you needed for?" I asked him languidly.

He purred against the junction between my thigh and hip, his fingers eliciting a mewl of pleasure out of me. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him away from me, forcing him to meet my gaze. He grinned mischievously and kissed my navel murmuring "not now" before moving back down.

When he'd finally finished devouring me, and I'd finished riding him, he pulled me against him and I rested my chin on his chest. "So, what was that message?"

He looked down and kissed my nose with a sigh, "Carlisle sent word that Bella had been turned, that's all."

"Why were you needed?" I asked confused, after the meeting at the field I'd made a silent peace with my past, promising to never let it bother me again. Now that didn't mean I'd forgiven the Cullens, just that they were no longer significant enough for me to bother with them.

He shrugged, "They seem to still be in Forks, but I can't get a location on her still. We also need to find a new secretary."

I rolled my eyes, "What happened with Bianca?"

"Apparently she can't spell."

I laughed lightly, "If there is one thing Aro likes more than power, it's proper spelling and grammar."

"Exactly, so Felix and I took care of it. He said he'd work on finding someone new." He answered casually, "So what are your plans for the day?"

I smiled, "Well, Jane and Alec won't be back until next week, so I was thinking of something relaxing. As much as I love those two, mommy needs some time for herself."

"Is that so, and what am I expected to do?"

I scrunched up my face pretending to think about an answer before replying with a smile, "Me." With that I slide down his body.

It would be several months before I next thought of the Cullens and when I did, I knew I faced the chance of finally being free of them. I was this time in the roman style baths. Chelsea, Corin, Renata, and Heidi were with me. We were having a girls day to pamper ourselves. Afton had taken Jane and Alec with him to Paris on a diplomatic matter, and the wives were free from their tower enjoying the open market of Volterra under Santiago's watchful eye. Demetri and Felix had pulled sentry duty.

The peace of our soaking ourselves in water that would instantly boil any human to death, but caused no trouble beyond extreme warmth for ourselves, was broken when Felix came in. Corin threw the message oil at his head and demanded to know what the hell he thought he was going.

Corin enjoyed these days more than we did since she was always locked away with the wives, but while she kept them content with her gift, she was unable to turn it on herself and frequently grew very bored. Apparently there was an incident back in the 1400s where Corin got so frustrated with the fact she began attacking the guard. Only Sulpicia was able to save her from death and had persuaded Aro and the others to allow her a day of peace once a month. Sulpicia argued that one day away from Corin's gift couldn't cause any damage. Much as I was looked on by some as a daughter of Athenodora, Corin was seen as a daughter of Sulpicia's because of their close bond, and because it was Sulpicia that actually found Corin.

It was also that sisterly bond, since Chelsea was openly referred to as a daughter of Aro because of their closeness and his having turned her, that had kept Chelsea from growing angry with Corin for using her gift to keep Chelsea with the guard, and of course because of Corin's gift. But it was the same sisterly bond that actually had Corin using her gift less potently and often on Chelsea than Aro was probably aware of. Corin was well aware of the addictive side effects her gift caused, half of her gift was those side effects, but she didn't like inducing them in people. It's why she actually only used her gift on the wives once a month, or if they began to show discontent, and only in a strong enough dose to placate them but not result in too strong an addiction. Corin was in truth, the softest hearted person among the guard, even more so than myself.

For his part, Felix took getting hit in the eye by a plastic bottle rather well. "The Cullens, it seems, have an immortal child. Irina from the Denali coven just reported seeing it."

I looked up excited, could this finally be it. Could I finally be free of them? Seems I wasn't the only one who thought so. Heidi splashed water at me, breaking apart the heavy steam in the room, "Looks like you won't have to worry about them for much longer, Rose."

I smiled and relaxed back against the side of the bath. "What exactly is being done about it?" Renata asked.

"Aro has Demetri calling Afton back. Marcus is reaching out to all the reserve guard and having them brought it." Felix explained.

The reserve guard were actually full guard members but were barely ever in Volterra, they were our boots on the ground for the human's wars or other small conflicts that arose. Of course that didn't stop the other guard members from joining the wars. There were seventeen members that were constantly away from the city, and thus made up the reserve guard. The guard members that were frequently in Volterra were referred to as the elite guard because they were of such indispensable importance that Aro kept them easily at hand. I'd only meet one reserve member and that had been in brief passing on the way home from Greece, I don't think I ever actually got his name.

Normally, Aro would have sent some of the reserve to handle a matter such as the newborn army from Seattle, but because of Carlisle's proximity he'd decided to send us. I had wondered at the decision at the time, but was now grateful to have gone.

"He's bringing in the reserve?" Corin asked surprised. "The last time the reserve was called in force was the attack in 1578. Even the wives fought in that." She proclaimed awed. "Scared the hell out of me that fight did."

"You are most welcome." Renata informed Corin teasingly. I'd heard the story about the 1578 attack from Corin shortly after I arrived. The werewolves had led a vicious assault on the Volturi that actually reduced the guard by half, all because they wanted to dominate the supernatural community the way the vampires did. The threat became so great that the wives were left without their usual protection and so convinced their husbands to let them join the battle. After all, they had once been forefront combatants alongside their husbands before Didyme's death. Corin, who couldn't fight, was left unable to do anything but still assigned to the wives, but with the leaders fear over losing their wives still so great, Renata was reassigned from Aro to them, saving Corin's life more than once in the process.

I looked to Felix in shock at his statement and the full reminder of what it could mean thanks to Corin, "Is it really that serious?"

Felix shrugged, "Aro wants Alice's gift more than I've seen him want something in a long time. He's making sure he'll get it. That and Irina was able to provide more information of Carlisle's coven. Alice's mate, Jasper, is an empath that helped lead one of the factions in the Southern Wars. Add to that Edward's gift, and that Demetri says he still can't get a trace on Bella, Aro's keen to get things cleaned up where they're involved."

"I don't see what use Aro would have for the empath." Chelsea commented curious.

Felix took a minute to sit in a chair before responding, "From what I got from Irina while bringing her to a room, he's good. He can read and influence people's emotions."

"So he could very well replace Corin, Renata, Chelsea, and myself in some respects?" Heidi asked. "Keeping people content, or happy even like Didyme used too, drawing people to him, scaring them away, and all while knowing how you actually felt?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Felix answered offhandedly, "But Aro didn't seem too impressed with him, except for his past and command in the Wars, almost take it or leave it really. But if it meant getting Alice, I think he'd gladly welcome the guy in, no offence Chelsea, but wanted or not, he's more use than Afton." Chelsea grimaced at the remark about her mate and threw a towel at Felix.

"I don't know whether to be scared or impressed by that." Renata admitted.

"What about the others?" I asked curious who all those people I saw with Carlisle were.

"Well, no one else of import really. They are all just regular, run of the mill vampires, though one is supposed to be pretty strong, Emmett. There's also Carlisle and both their mates."

I snorted, "So when are we going to leave?"

"A couple of days. Caius plans for the reserve to meet us not far from Forks then we'll go in and deal to them. Aro also wants to gather outside witnesses, prove that our actions in removing the Cullens were justified, the usual stuff for situations like this." He rose from the chair, "So you girls, are free to finish your spa day in peace. I just thought I'd let you know what was going on."

"And we are grateful for that, now get out, pig." Corin said in dismissal, getting ready to throw a hairbrush at him if he didn't move. Felix offered a smile and disappeared.

Chelsea turned to face us and sighed, "Well shit, that sure complicates things doesn't it?"

Complicates things was a mild understatement I came to realize a month later as we arrived in a large clearing to face the Cullens ... and their witnesses. I would have been more than happy remaining with Corin, the wives, and Renata, who, given the fact that the wives were out of the city, was assigned solely to their protection. But given, again, the fact that Carlisle and I had a past, no matter how tarnished any goodwill was now, Aro insisted I stand at the front with the elite guard. The reserve stood with our witnesses between the elite and the wives.

I watched Carlisle and his group of witnesses closely, searching, like Aro I'm sure, for the pixie like Alice. Demetri stood at my side, an arm around my waist, while Jane and Alec stood in front of us, and just a pace behind the leaders. Alice was nowhere in sight. But the Cullens did have wolves among them, and that was more likely to get them killed than save them.

Carlisle took a moment, likely taking in the size of our group before taking a step forward, "Aro, please, let us discuss things as we used it. In a civilized manner."

Aro chuckled and spread his hands indicating Carlisle's force, "Fair words, Carlisle, but a little out of place given the battalion you have assembled against us."

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."

"We see the child. Don't treat us as fools." Caius sneered. I knew he was looking forward to a fight, he hadn't had one since the African conflict and was getting restless.

"She is not an immortal." Carlisle beseeched, "These witnesses can attest to that. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!"

Aro raised a hand to calm Caius, "I will collect every facet of the truth from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate. I assume you are involved."

Aro beckoned Edward forward, and slowly the bastard came. When he was close enough, Aro grabbed his hand and took in Edward's thoughts. He released Edward and in a cautious awe said, "I'd like to meet her."

It took a few minutes, but finally Bella and the little girl came forward. Along with one of those giant wolves and the brute of a man in Carlisle's coven, likely the once Felix had mentioned as being strong, Emmett.

"Ah, young Bella. Immortality becomes you." Aro offered in greeting. He took a second then released a giddy shrill of a cry, "You have a strange heart." And it was true, with her this close I could hear it, faster than a human's heart but also slow in some ways.

"Hello Aro." She greeted calmly, clearly not aware of who she was facing. Aro held out his hand in order to read the girl, but instead she placed her little hand on his cheek.

When she finally dropped it, Aro stood from his stooped position and breathed, " _Magnifico_." He turned to face us. "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human."

"Impossible." Caius proclaimed, and I quite agreed with him. I'm sure everyone did as a silent murmur rippled through the Volturi.

"You think they fooled me brother?"

The wolf growls and I turned to see that Edward, Bella, the girl, and the brute had already rejoined their group, the wolf moving after them. It was a stupid move I thought idly seeing the glare in Caius's eye. He had a long history of despising the werewolves.

Knowing better than to show disunity in front on anyone, Caius refused to answer Aro, and besides, with Aro's gift even a false thought would be discovered. There was no way to fool him once he'd read you. "Bring the informer forward." Santiago pulled Irina forward, keeping a tight grip on her arm. "Is that the child you saw?"

She looked between us and the girl at the other end of the clearing. "I'm not sure." She finally answered fear and hesitancy lacing her voice.

"Jane." My daughter stepped forward but before she could do anything Irina continued speaking.

"She's changed. This child is bigger."

Caius sneered, "Then your allegations were false."

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." Irina intoned. She looked towards her Denali coven mates at the other side, and mournful added, "I'm sorry." She bowed her head, clearly knowing what her fate was as Felix stepped forward and grabbed Irina's other arm. Santiago and Felix both retched the limbs they held off as Caius tore her head from her shoulders. Demetri released me to accept a lit torch from one of the reserve guard and passed it to Caius who set her corpse aflame.

I looked away from the burning dead to find several of Carlisle's witnesses holding Irina's sisters back. Tanya was demanding her sight be given back - interesting, there must be more gifted individuals in the group than just Carlisle's family.

Edward was further in front of the slightly scattered group than the others and telling her that if they attacked they'd die, too true really. I placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. She looked at me and then Aro who nodded, Edward collapsed on the snow covered ground in pain. But after a moment he rose. I looked at Jane and she seemed confused. She took a step forward, but Alec stopped her. I held her to me as Alec began to release his paralyzing mist, only for Aro to call him to stop. I pulled Alec to my side as well, and with a quick glance at Marcus released my protective hold on them.

"Aro you see there is no law broken here." Carlisle called out across the field. He must think that that little display would be enough to call Aro off, but after the many years I spent with the Volturi, I knew, it only made Aro want to get this over with sooner so he could collect his prizes.

"Agreed." Aro grinned wolfishly as he turned to face us all. "But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. With their modern technology having given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

A murmur of agreement whispered through the crowd, but soon it stopped and I looked up to find two people walking out of the trees into the clearing. "Ah, Alice." Aro greeted. Demetri and Santiago stepped forward to restrain her and her mate. "My dear, dear Alice, we are so glad to see you here after all."

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." Alice intoned. She reached her hand out towards Aro. "Let me show you."

Aro beckoned her forward and she stepped through Demetri and Santiago to take Aro's hand. He stood watching whatever is was Alice showed him with rapt attention before finally dropping it and stepping back, almost as if in shock.

"Now you know, that's your future. Unless you decide on another course." Alice informed him coldly, and I was left with a chill running down my spine at the thought of what Aro could have possibly seen.

"We cannot alter our course," Caius said almost hesitantly, he must have had the same fear I did. Nothing rattled Aro, and Alice's vision seemed to have done just that. "The child still poses a grave threat."

"But what if you could be sure she remained concealed from the human world? Can we leave in peace?" Edward asked. I looked away from Aro and towards the bastard. If they had proof, why had they not brought it forward with the child at the start?

"Of course, but that cannot be known." Caius stated simply, and without proof, it was true.

"Actually it can." Edward quietly informed us from where he stood with his family as two lone figures stepped out of the mist and came towards us through the Cullen's group.

One was a man, the other a woman, both had bronzed skin. As they came to a stop next to Alice, she spoke, "I've been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Tacuna tribes of Brazil."

"You have enough witnesses-" Caius began before Aro cut him off with a gently raised hand.

"Let them speak."

The man began, "I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt, Huilen, raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

"How old are you?" The question came from Bella.

"150 years."

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro questioned seeming more his usual self after the shock of the vision, and it was good to see that.

"I became full grown seven years after my birth. I've not changed since then."

"And your diet?"

"Blood. Human food. I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us." Marcus rasped.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves, our natural enemies." Caius said in reminder. I knew he would not let that go, even if Aro was willing to overlook it as he seemingly was, since he was calling Caius to patience. He may relent for the moment, but Caius would not forget this partnership of the Cullens with the wolves.

After a few moments of Aro taking in the group gathered against us, he turned to speak, "Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight, today."

With those words, our witnesses left, followed seconds later by the reserve guard. I picked up Jane, holding her in my arms and then left with the rest of the guard. Aro joined us a moment later and we all returned home.


	9. Chapter 9

The end is reached. Oh well, good while it lasted (I hope).

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It took a month for things to return to normal after the confrontation in the clearing. The reserve guard had all returned to the city with us, taking a few days to relax and catch up with everyone and then they left again. As soon as we had returned I know the leaders began a lengthy discussion - read: argument - over what had occurred in the clearing. Marcus saying we should have done more to keep Carlisle and his family from trying something again, which I fully agreed with when I heard. Caius was furious that nothing was being done about the wolves, while Aro, I could tell from the few times I saw him in that period, was plotting.

Plotting how best to act now that he knew where several vampires stood and how they felt about the Volturi. Plotting how to get the powers he wanted into the guard. Plotting how to keep the Volturi strong. Chelsea said that she had not seen Aro like this since they were planning the attack that decimated the Romanian covens a millennia ago.

No matter what happened, though, Aro refused to discuss the vision Alice had shown him, and that scared all the guard. The only thing he would reveal was that he had learned of several powered people he wanted, and fully intended to get now that they were away from Bella's protective shield.

Demetri and Chelsea were ready for when they would be called to begin gathering them, but Marcus had managed to persuade Aro to wait a few years before he began. Let them think they were safe and forgotten by the Volturi, let them grow complacent, then collecting them would be easier. Aro listened, but according to Demetri he was angry with himself about Amun's latest prize. Demetri had warned him decades ago that Amun was hiding someone, and Aro had decided not to act at the time, but apparently this prize was the best of them all, Benjamin was able to manipulate the very elements of nature.

There were others of great power, and some a slightly lesser but still of great use. There was a member of the Amazonian coven that could create mental illusions, it was her that must have blinded Irina's sisters. Then Kate, of the Denali coven whose touch was an electric shock; not as valuable as Benjamin or Zafrina, but it would make her a useful bodyguard, specifically for the wives I heard Corin postulate.

Then there would always be the Cullens. Despite the events in the field, Aro was still very keen to have Alice, and now Bella, as part of the guard. It was during a conversation with Chelsea and Afton that we came up with the only possible solution to gain Alice.

Since a direct move on the Cullens was impossible with Bella's shield, they'd need to try and get Alice away from them. Afton interjected that it wasn't Alice, she'd be watching for us to come after her, but there had been no actual interest in her mate. Have Chelsea break the coven bonds and bind Jasper to the Volturi and Alice would most certainly follow her mate. It was a brilliant idea, but I reasoned that Aro could not know, Alice could be watching his decisions and learn the strategy that way.

Chelsea agreed to keep the plan to herself, but I shared it with Demetri and the pair made a silent agreement that if ever they came across the pixie's mate they'd grab him and then inform Aro. Allow the leader to determine the best way to inform Alice and have her brought into the guard where her mate would be waiting.

No solution could be found in regards to Bella or Edward, and a part of me was eternally grateful for that. With Bella would likely come Edward, and reverse, and despite my indifference to the Cullens I knew I could not survive with Edward in the city. The working plan with regards to Bella was simply to kill her. If we couldn't manage to gain her for the guard, it was too dangerous to let her remain free. But Aro still maintained hope of swaying the girl and adding her to his collection and thus refused to order her execution.

There was also the matter of Vladimir and Stefan of the old Romanian coven. They had been most adamant about a fight and Caius was certain that our inaction during the confrontation would spur the Romanians into spreading the word we had grown weak, thus gaining them supporters in an attempt to overthrow us. That fear was what had the reserve guard moving from the city so quickly, they needed to make their presence felt, remind people that the Volturi were not cowards that could be pushed aside.

But for the Romanians Aro waited. He knew of the fears the guard held, Marcus was the main of voice behind action in quelling them - something that surprised many, namely Caius - but Aro was determined to wait for the Romanians to act, then we would be able to silence everyone and finally bring about an end to the irksome duo.

It was amazing how the confrontation seemed to enliven Marcus, but Athenodora and Sulpicia feared that the thrill Marcus felt would diminish over the years and he would become his old drawn in self again. They feared it, but prayed that they were wrong in their fear. While Alice's vision caused Aro to withdraw and become cautious in some ways, the confrontation awoke something in Marcus, and it was amazing to see the changes in the two leaders.

Jane and Alec had come home with an odd glee about the hybrid child. Jane kept prattling on about how she would be a perfect playmate. Alec had to remind his older twin of what the hybrid male had said, seven years and the child would be full grown. Jane brushed him off, "Age doesn't mean anything."

"Then why do you keep going on about how great it is that you're older than me?" Alec demanded of his sister.

"Because I am older than you!" She cheerfully replied unaware of how Alec felt about that until he tackled her to the floor and they began wrestling.

I was in the middle of pulling them apart when Demetri found us. Shaking his head he grabbed hold of Jane and pulled her away from Alec. I caught hold of him when he made to grab at his sister's leg.

"What is going on now?" Demetri asked exasperated as he hoisted Jane up further in his arms.

She wrapped hers around his neck and stuck her tongue out at Alec who was still squirming in my arms, "I was just reminding Alec that I'm older than him." She told her father proudly.

"You don't need to make it sound like you're God though, Jane." Alec whined before finally relaxing in my arms. With a cautious glance between my quarrelling children, I placed Alec back on the floor.

"But I wasn't, honest daddy." Jane said turning her most innocent expression on the mediator that hadn't been present when the fight started.

I rolled my eyes, "But you could have handled it better, Jane."

Demetri tilted his head, "Sounds like your mom's right, why don't you apologize to your brother."

"But-" Jane began.

"And then Alec can apologize for his rash behaviour." I added.

"But-" Alec broke in surprised.

"No." I told them sternly, "Both of you, now, and then maybe we can play tag."

Both children smiled and apologized. Since the game was my suggestion, I ended up starting as the chaser. We played until three in the morning when Jane grew bored and Alec had decided that he didn't want to play tag but rather hide-and-seek without telling us until Demetri finally found him. That led to accusations of cheating, Demetri simply reminded the boy that we were playing tag where speed was the primary point, not hiding.

When we finally ended the game, Jane and Alec went off to find something else to do and I let Demetri carry me back to our room. Laughing, he threw me on the bed and prowled up my body, kissing me and shedding my clothes as he moved.

When we finished he rolled to the side and stared at the ceiling. "I need to leave tomorrow." He finally said turning to look at me morosely.

I turned into his side, my chin resting on his chest. "Where?"

"Egypt." Was his response as he brushed my hair out of my face, "It's been nearly two years and Aro is getting anxious to add Benjamin and Zafrina to the guard."

I sighed, "I can imagine. Are you heading to South America once you're done in Egypt?"

He didn't answer, only shook his head. It was a few minutes before he spoke again, "Marcus doesn't want to risk Zafrina figuring out what we're doing, so we'll bring Benjamin back here then wait a while before we get her."

"In case Alice sees you grab Benjamin, or Amun spreads word what you're doing." I said realizing the genius of Marcus's caution.

"Pretty much. Marcus says that Benjamin and his mate were incredibly close, so we'll likely be bringing her back as well. When we do, could you-?"

I nodded, "Of course, we can conspire over being the only mates of guard members that have no gifts. I mean, at least Afton can do something, even if Aro thinks it's stupid. Then there's the fact that we can bond over how Aro stole both you and Benjamin from Amun. Yes, I think it'll be fun to have her here. We'll be making your lives miserable before you know it."

Demetri laughed beneath me, "Leave it to you to find the silver lining." I smiled and kissed him.

He and Chelsea returned a month later with Benjamin and Tia. Five months after Benjamin arrived, they left to collect Zafrina. Tia remained in the tower with the wives for the first few months, it was something of an orientation process. Allowing her, as it had me, to realize that while a little like a prison, it really wasn't so bad. By the time Demetri and Chelsea returned with Zafrina, Tia had taken to Volterra better than Benjamin had. Despite the bond manipulations Chelsea had done on Benjamin to bind him to the guard, Tia's love for the city became his real motivator to remain.

Aro begrudged that Kate still remained out of reach because of the close ties between the Denali coven and Carlisle's, but he let the matter rest until something could be better done. Just as he still continued to hold out hope for the members of Carlisle's coven that he desired.

Then the most extraordinary thing happened.

A decade after the confrontation with Carlisle, the Romanians finally did rise up against Aro, with Amun at their side. Seems losing Benjamin was the final straw in Amun putting up with the Volturi. The combined Romanian and Egyptian coven and their supporters were easily dispatched and the strength of the Volturi reaffirmed in the eyes of the knowing world.

Two years after the rebellions collapse, Carlisle and his little family arrived in the city, one of the wolves in toe. They wished to fully see peace and to put aside any lingering unrest. I just thought they wanted to prove they had nothing to do with the rebellion. Either way, Aro welcomed them with open arms.

I kept my distance during their stay, knowing the peace everyone sought would be harder come by if I were present. I spent most of my time in the baths, my room, or the garden while they were in the city.

It was on a day in the garden, my children playing happily around me and my mate resting at my back, that Carlisle finally found me. Demetri's hold tightened around me ever so slightly and my children stopped their game to watch. I simply raised my head in greeting, the sun reflecting off my skin and casting a twinkling of light into the shade of the tree we rested against.

"Hello Rosalie." He said in simple greeting, "Jane, Alec, Demetri."

The twins looked at each other before coming to sit at my and Demetri's feet. I felt Demetri nod, "Carlisle, I thought you would be with Aro." He offered in greeting.

"Not today." He smiled indulgently.

Esme came up behind him, and Carlisle took her into his arms. She smiled the same warm smile I remembered from when I woke from my transformation, the motherly warmth I hadn't needed, and still felt no need for. "You seem very happy here, Rosalie."

"I am, I have my family." I told her truthfully. "Something I didn't know I could have after you turned me." I looked at the twins, then over my shoulder to my mate, "Something I'm very glad I found." Demetri kissed me and I turned back to Carlisle.

He was smiling. "I'm very glad of that. And we are truly sorry for how we acted all those years ago. We shouldn't have automatically taken Edward for his word. We should have listened to your side. I know that doesn't change anything, but please, we are sorry."

I shook my head, but felt no anger at them, "I don't care Carlisle. I still hate you, don't get me wrong, but I just don't care anymore. You're not worth the effort of growing angry. Maybe I've grown, maybe I'm just tired of it, but I don't care. I don't accept your apology, but I'm also no longer angry with you."

I saw the pain and hurt in both their faces at my statement, but again, I couldn't bring myself to care, after all, I had spoken the truth. Jane crawled into my lap then and Alec tried to join her, but as small as they were because of their age, they were still too big for both to fit. I laughed at them as they started to fight.

"Hey, why don't you guys go and find Benjamin, I'm sure he'd love to show you something fun." Demetri suggested. They looked at us both askance. "Go!" Demetri prodded further.

They got up and began to leave, running to find their new favourite uncle. Athenodora, much as she had with me, had essentially adopted Tia, and we had, over the years here, grown very close making her aunt Tia and Benjamin the twins uncle. Zafrina had also become an easy distraction for the twins given her gift, but they greatly preferred Benjamin. No matter how wise they grew with time, deep down they were still six years old.

"No running!" I shouted after them. They turned to look at me and both rolled their eyes before dancing off. I laughed seeing them go.

Turning back to our guests, I found them both watching our interactions with an earnest fascination. "Your family is a very interesting thing to see." Esme finally told us.

Demetri shrugged behind me, "It's no different than yours I would imagine, simply smaller, and we all have our reasons for needing it."

Carlisle nodded in thoughtful agreement, "It seems you can't hate us too much Rosalie, if we hadn't been so thoughtless in our behaviour towards you, you might not have had this." He waved indicating the whole of our surroundings.

"Perhaps." I said simply as Demetri kissed my shoulder, "But don't think I can thank you for that."

"Understandable." Carlisle acquiesced. "I hope despite everything, we can find a peace eventually."

"I can't make you any promises, but in time, maybe." I told him before he and Esme turned to leave.

They were nearly out of sight when Carlisle turned back around and asked, curious, "How _did_ you convince Aro to let you join the Volturi?"

I looked over my shoulder at Demetri and smiled back at Carlisle, "I have a heart."


End file.
